Angels and Demons
by historylover
Summary: Tag for "The Man Who Would Be King"


A/N: It's been a long time since I've seen an episode of Supernatural that has inspired me to write. But, I will admit that this second half of the season has been very good. Since it's been a while since I've wrote, I want to apologize for being out of practice (as if I'm expecting anyone to read.)

Disclaimer: What an episode! But, consider this disclaimed and remember the MST3K motto.

**Angels and Demons**

Cas fluttered away, leaving Dean alone. Dean's promise that he will find a way to stop Cas echoed silently through the room. Although he wondered if he could stop the angel without actually getting a smiting sword and killing him.

The thought made Dean half nauseous.

_How did it get to this? _Dean wondered to himself. _When did things go so badly?_

This was Cas they were considering to be an enemy. Cas… their friend. Their brother in arms. The one who had saved their lives countless times, who had rebelled against everything he knew for them.

The angel who _was _his brother. If Bobby had taught him that family goes beyond blood, Cas taught him that family also transcends species.

Yet another brother who had chosen a demon over him. Dean felt a pang to remember that. Mostly he could repress those memories, because he had long since forgiven Sam's betrayal, because his little brother didn't know where it would lead when he did it. However, it still hurt to think about.

But, he wondered If he could forgive what Cas did. It made him half sick to think that he may need to go after the angel now. His angel. The one who risked everything for him. For them.

If only Cas had gone to him. Told him what was going on. Dean had to be honest with himself: it was the lying and the spying that hurt worse than the deal with the devil. What else has Cas been lying about? Is he lying about Raphael being that much of a threat? Dean suspected now that the whole Titanic incident was not caused by Balthazar not liking the movie but because he was acting on Cas' orders. Dean wondered how he could have been so stupid, so blindly trusting of Cas.

_Because you always did have a blind spot when it comes to family. _

Is Cas the next Lucifer? Dean always had heard of "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He never actually believed that phrase, because it that was true, then the friend of his enemy would also be his enemy. Cas was allied with Crowley, the king of Hell. That now made Cas his enemy. Something to hunt.

This is how wars got started. Dean half-remembered hearing in history class in high school about the complicated alliances after Franz Ferdinand, or whatever his name was, was assassinated. That assassination triggered dominoes of alliances which began World War I. The same thing seemed to be happening now. But, this was an even bigger mess than World War I ever was.

Dean sighed to himself. Did he fail his angel somehow? Would he have accepted Cas coming to him and telling him his dilemma? Did Cas learn from the best when it came to making deals with demons? After all, that seemed to be the constant theme running through the Winchester family. So, did this officially make Cas part of the family?

Cas was already a part of the family. He knew the score. He was supposed to be the one angel who wasn't a dick. But Dean now knew that Cas was like all angels.

Dean would keep his promise. He would stop Cas. He would work out a plan and he would stop the angel. Even if it killed him. Even if he had to kill Cas.

Dean just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He hoped that Cas would come from the Dark Side. If Darth Vader could come back, surely Cas wasn't too far down that paved road of good intentions.

Right?

Dean didn't want to believe anything else. He was tired of listening to other people talking. Talking lead nowhere. He would take care of Crowley. He would take care of Cas—that would be priority #1. The look Cas gave him when they Johnny Cash'ed the angel would haunt Dean until the day he permanently died.

There had to be a way to take care of Raphael as well.

Dean drank the last swallow of the Scotch he poured for himself and walked into the bathroom. After turning on the light, he rolled up the sleeve, exposing his left shoulder.

He could barely make out Cas' handprint on it. The only thing he was able to make out was the heel of the hand and the thumb. Everything else had completely faded from view.

Dean rolled his sleeve back down and stared at his reflection wondering if the last bond had been broken. Would anything bring it back again?

End.

A/N: Msha and Jensen killed it last night. Only problem I had (beyond the fact that I adore Cas, and I hope he's not irredeemable and that he can be forgiven) is both Jensen and Misha can do 10 pages of monologue with just a single look. The voiceover narration from Misha really wasn't necessary. But, it's been the first episode for a long time that made me happy enough to write (badly).

Sorry about this one-shot. And any OOC in it.


End file.
